


this isn't what I ordered

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [27]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Death to Hawaiian pizza.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Kudos: 7





	this isn't what I ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, This isn't what I ordered

The realisation that this could not truly be the Good Place hit Eleanor like a freight train; it was a realisation that she really should have had much earlier in the day, well before the tenth time that her hot-but-clearly-dumb soulmate ran away to “go to the gym” again, before the disastrous welcome party where everyone kept trying to suspiciously pile alcohol on her, before she was put into a situation where she would even refuse free booze, before random strangers started filing into her clown-infested living room claiming to be worried sick about their respective soulmates, and definitely before the man Michael claimed to be a monk started ranting about getting high in Florida.

In her defence, Eleanor had spent the entire day so focused on finding the Chidi of the note that she had not really paid much attention to what the restaurants in the town centre were all serving.

But now that she really thought about it, what version of heaven only exclusively served pineapples on pizza?


End file.
